Sweetness
by the sakura trees
Summary: Naruto is worried for Hinata after the Pain Invasion. He finally understands after many years, that the two are made for each other
1. Finally

**This is my story on Naruto and Hinata. When I was younger I really hated her, but now I don't think there's sometihng wrong with her.**

**This happens after Pain's invasion, yet before the Five Kage Summit**

* * *

****It was a late night. Naruto was on the grass, staring at the Hokage's rock. It was the only thing, that was still standing.

"I can't believe, he was my father" he said to himself.

Then a feeling crossed his mind.

"Hinata! She was hardly wounded in the fight with Pain. I need to know if she's ok, cause if she's not it will be only my fault." he ran to the medical pavillion.

"She's not here! Where is she?" he asked

"Naruto-kun, who are you looking for?" one of the medical ninja corps asked

"Hyuga Hinata. Where is she? She was wounded because of me." Naruto explained

"She's not here, but if you ask me, you should go to sleep tonight and search for her tomorrow." he said

"But I can't sleep knowing, that she might never stand up again. Plus I need to talk with her about something..." said Naruto as he was leaving, to search for Hinata somewhere else.

He searched and searched, until he found Sakura,which was returning to her family's tent.

"Sakura-chan, do you happen to know where Hinata is?" ha asked

"She's home. Sleeping. Why do you ask?" Sakura asked him confused

"She suffered because of me, and I can't stand it." he said

"Naruto... she is fine. I treated her after you left. But you can't see her now. She needs to sleep to recover. So why don't you go to sleep?" Sakura explained to him

"Ok. Thanks, Sakura-chan. I really needed to know. Good night."

"Good night!"

* * *

**I know Hinata doesn't appear in this one. But she will. Plz review. I really wanna know what you think. Cause I like this one way more than the Shaman King story of mine... Bye**


	2. He's In Love

**Alright, this is my second chapter. I really want this story to be liked by you guys, so plz review. I really enjoy knowing what you think of my art.**

**I know the first chapter was short, but it's just a prologue(or whatever you call it)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto was sleeping in the same tent with Sai, since they were both alone and Yamato recommended them to get along together better than they did before.

"Why don't you sleep, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked

"I can't. I'm worried about Hinata" Naruto answered

"You schould sleep. You cannot help her by worrying. And you cannot change the situation either." said Sai

"Doesn't help." said Naruto

"Anyway, you schould sleep, tomorrow, you can concentrate on your stuff." Sai added

"Good night." Naruto answered

After some time Naruto went outside, understanding he is useless, to look up at his father's stone again.

Without realising it, he probably fell asleep. The next morning, Sai, who was worried for his missing tentmate, was searching for him in the village.

"Naruto, where are you?" he said

"I'm here!" Naruto answered after being wakened up by Sai's screams

"Go prepare and then visit her." Sai added

"Right! Hinata!" Naruto rushed to Hinata's place

"Naruto?" he heard a voice behind him "Is that you?" the voice asked

Naruto turned around to find out who that person was... It was Shikamaru, with his broken leg.

"Where are you rushing? There's no danger anymore" Shikamaru asked

"I need to check on Hinata. And I really need to talk to her" Naruto answered

Naruto kept on running and running until he found Kiba, who was delivering a post card

"Kiba! Have you seen Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Isn't she home?" Kiba asked

"I'll go check, see ya!" Naruto finally reached Hinata's tent. Neji was standing at the door, as Naruto came. "Hey, Neji, can I go in?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Thanks!" Naruto entered the tent, to find a sleeping Hinata.

"Hinata... are you awake?" he asked

"She is still sleeping" Neji said

"Can you give her this?" Naruto asked, as he was pointing a piece of paper at him

"Sure" Neji answered

"Bye!"

Neji was now trusting Naruto, so he left the piece of paper next to Hinata's bed, without reading it.

Hinata woke up, saw the piece of paper, on which was written:

_"Dear Hinata,_

_I know it's my fault, you're in this condition._

_I'm sorry_

_I really feel like I need to talk to you about...you know_

_Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting_

_at the tree, that's still standing._

_Naruto"_

Hinata read the paper, and then asked Neji_,_ why it was there

"Naruto was here earlier and left it" he answered

Meanwhile

~She is so pretty when she sleeps~ Naruto couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't realize it... but he was in love

* * *

**This was the 2nd chapter. Hope you liked it. Plz review.**

**Bye!**


	3. First Date

**This is chapter 3... Enjoy!**

* * *

****Hinata was confused. She didn't know if to go or not. She didn't know if she should be happy or not...

On the other hand, Naruto was nervous. He had no idea what to tell her, or if she'll even come.

They were in love, but they were too shy to work it out. They needed a little bit of Cupidon's arrow. Cupidon's role was this time played by Sakura and Ino... in Hinata's side and Kiba and Lee.

"Go meet him!" Sakura and Ino said in a voice

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, she will definetely appear" Lee said

"If she does, what shall I tell her?" Naruto asked

"You should just be yourself... that's what she likes about you, right?" Kiba encouraged Naruto

"You're right" Naruto was now sure what he would say

But, Hinata was not. She was terryfied. She was blushing so hard, that her face turned red.

"Calm down, you'll work it out somehow" Ino tried to encourage her.

"Yeah, Ino's right. Go get him. It's what you wanted anyway, so..." Sakura and Ino took Hinata, dragged her onto the door, and she had no other choice, but to follow along.

"Finally!" Kiba said as he saw Hinata aproaching "We shall leave you alone" and all the four left to have a disscusion...

Naruto began a stupid conversation... something like that "Do you like stuff" thing, but he regreted it afterwards. Hinata, on the other hand, was enjoying herself and was happy that she could finally be alone with Naruto, without blushing or fainting.

At night Hinata slept well, happy and Naruto was watching the stars, also happy.

They were finally together.

* * *

**Sorry this is very short in comparation to the other two but I really am out of ideas. Plz review and give some ideas of what you would like to see next... Bye!**


	4. Why Does Everyone Need To Know

**Sorry it's been such a long time since I posted anything...**

**Chapter 4 Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata had never slept so well before. She was relaxed. She felt confortable. She was happy. Sakura and Ino did their job well.

So did Kiba and Lee. Naruto went to sleep pretty late last night, so he was still sleeping. But you could see the happiness on his face. He forgot about everything that was causing trouble. Sasuke, his love for Sakura, the death of his master, and every little thing that was trouble for him, dissapeared. He simply couldn't think of any other but his new girlfriend.

Sai came to check on Naruto, by Danzou's orders(I forgot to mention in the first chapter... that's why they were put in the same tent...). Naruto was still sleeping(as you already know) so Sai didn't have such a wonderful reportfor his master. In the afternoon, he will ask Naruto what he was doing, so that he's so exhausted, but for now Sai only watched Naruto happily, that he was finally accepted as a Team Kakashi member.

"Hey Sai, what's up?" he could suddenly hear a voice. It was Sakura. She came to visit Naruto, to talk with him about... you know

"You came to check on Naruto, am I right?" Sai asked

"Yeah, I really need to talk with him about something" Sakura answered firmly

"By any chance... do you happen to know what he did last night? It's already around noon... and he's still in bed..." Sai asked trying to hide his real intension

Sakura didn't know if it was a good idea, so she didn't tell Sai anything about the date. She trusted him, but the more people knew it, the worse

She just answered with a simple "Nope"

Meanwhile... Naruto waked up, without anyone noticing. He listened to Sakura's conversation with Sai and understood, why she chose to hide the truth. She was doing it for his and Hinata's sake and it was clear she knew(better than Naruto) what to do. So Naruto just acted like he slept, waiting for Sai to leave the tent.

Sai left after 20 mins.

"Finally" said Sakura "Naruto, wake up"

He was already up. He thanked Sakura for hiding the truth, he didn't know about Sai's intention, but he didn't want many people to know about it. Six was enough, right?

Naruto went out for a walk. He met Kakashi.

"Hello, Naruto. How have you been?" he asked...

"Um... good, I guess..." Naruto answered confused

* * *

**Hope you liked it... Bye!**


	5. Why Does Everyone Need To Know(2)

**Sorry it's been so long since I visited this site...**

**I've been busy learning for my exams, but now I'm free...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um...good, I guess" Naruto answered Kakashi in the middle of the village.

"That's good" Yamato entered the coversation.

Naruto had already figured out why he was there... Of course because of Hinata... Or so it seemed...

"Tell me, Naruto, how did you overcome the Kyuubi?" Yamato asked

"Well... as you probably already know, it wasn't the necklace, I destroyed it..."

"Then what was it?"

"I met father!" Naruto said

"What did he tell you?" Kakashi asked curiously

"He explained to me why he sealed the Kyuubi inside of me. And he said, He believes in me!

"I see.. that's good" Kakashi was trying to make Naruto explain about his date. ~Naruto doesn't have time for these things~he tought

"You're not here for the Kyuubi thing, are you?" Naruto saw right trough them

"Naruto..." Yamato began

"You don't want me to date Hinata. You don't want me to be happy!" Naruto almost screamed

"Naruto, don't get it wrong, we don't expect you to break up with her... Just be careful" Kakashi calmed Naruto

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously

"If someone finds about it, he'll take her away" Kakashi explained

"Fine, I'll be careful" Naruto walked away to continue his walk...

He saw Shikamaru near the new and better BBQ stand...

"Naruto?" Shikamaru tried to aproach, but it was difficult with a broken leg... He fell down, but Naruto caught him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Naruto was worried about his friend

"Yeah, thanks." Shikamaru said

"So, Naruto, how have you been?"

"What do you know?" Naruto asked scared

Naruto was scared, why did everyone want to know?

* * *

**Sorry this is short, but I'm totally out of inspiration right now**

**Bye!**


	6. Why Does Everyone Need To Know (part3)

**Ok, sorry, I can finally do this. Random talk: My free time doesn't really exist anymore, so I won't be posting frequently. But you probably figured that I haven't visited this site for so long. I was busy with reading Fruits Basket. Amazing story! I'll probably do a Fanfic with it too... I know it's kind of late to talk about it, simce it's sorta old... Well, I only heard about it recently...mIt's a great story! I really really recommend it to those who haven't already read it...**

**Whatever. I really wanted this story to be a lot longer, but I ran out of ideas so it'll probably end soon. That's sad... I really remember having such great ideas... cries**

* * *

"Hey, calm down, what're you so worked up about?" Shikamaru asked

"I'm fine, I just need some rest, but first I go and eat" Naruto left Shikamaru wondering~What happened?~

"Naruto-niichan!" he heard another voice

"What!?" Naruto turned to find out who called him"What do you want Konohamaru?" he asked

"I heard you dated Hinata-neechan, is it true?"

"Who told you?" Naruto asked nervously

"Neji did" Konohamaru left leaving Naruto alone, so that he wouldn't get yelled at again

"Seriousely, people, why does everyone need to know?!" Naruto screamed out loud

"Calm down, Naruto" Ino said "It's not like everyone knows, just be happy"

Meanwhile

"What was that noise?" Sakura asked Hinata, who was acompanying her by planting trees. (I have no idea why they were doing it tough).

"It sounded like Naruto-kun. I'm worried..." Hinata said

"He's probably run out of money so he can't have Ramen..." Sakura said

"Ahh! Thanks for the food!" Naruto said with a smile

"Thank you! But what about your girlfriend, doesn't she like our Ramen? You should bring her too..." Ayame said to Naruto which angered him, because everyone knew already...

* * *

**Sorry for its shortness, but it's like all of my imagination disappeared into nothing...**


	7. Quick anouncement

**Ok, I just wanted to make a quick anouncement. I will be posting my next chapter later, because I want o make it longer... As you probably figured out already, I'm gonna end this story pretty soon, actually the next chapter will be the last one. Sorry if this isn't really what you expected from this story. I also wanted it to be longer... but you see, I don't have the ideas that I had back then...**

**I already began doing it, actually, right now I'm taking a break from it.**

**Alright. See you then. Bye!**


	8. Mission, last

**Ok. Here we are with the last chapter. This one will be longer, I promise!**

**Not really anything else to say so ... Let's start!**

* * *

Ok, so Naruto decided to take Hinata to Ichiraku

(The new and a lot bigger one cause the old one was destroyed) and she really liked it so now they are on another date in which Hinata will try and be less shy.

And it did work out actually. Even if just a bit. They were having a picnick somewhere thry could be alone and watch the sunset.

"Um... do you want some more juice, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Hinata"

She didn't notice it, but Naruto was dragging her closer and closer. They kissed by the wonderful pale light the sun was giving and Hinata was red like a tomato. Even Naruto, the hero of the village was now blushing... "you know Hinata..." he began "it's really easy to be with you. I can be myself and I don't need to worry about sounding or acting odd. You are also always there when I need someone. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Always be mine and I promise I will always make you happy. Would you please?" Hinata was near fainting and couldn't say a word so she only smiled and said a short"yes" and Naruto understood her message and was now the happiest on earth.

The sun set and now they were watching the stars together on the grass next to each other. They were sooooo happy together and he couldn't think of anything needed anymore. He forgot about all his worries. She was also the happiest girl in the world. All her life she wanted this and now she has finnaly got it. She was alone woth Naruto and she didn't faint. She wasn't red anymore. She was feeling calm and she slept with a smile on her face which Naruto watched and admired until he slept too.

The next morning he was called to Tsunade's office together with Sakura, Sai and Kakashi to go on a mission to find a treasure. He went home to pack and He met Hinata on the way. He explained to her why they won't be hanging out together for a few days and her answer was only a "I'll miss you. Come back safe."

On the way he was only thinking of her. Sakura asked him what he did last night to which his answer was "I was on a date"

"Good for you" she said

"I think that now that you are with Hinata you will not be concentrating on your mission at all. You see, I've read this book about couples and I found out that if the guy is gone, the girl will dream about him every night, but if the girl is gone, he will only be thinking of her when he eats or reads" Naruto almost punched Sai as saying"whatever, I don't think that's right. If she would be away...

They were interrupted by Kakashi who said "we're close. You better be silent or they'll see us"

"Fine"

* * *

**Halftime. Ok so until now they jumped trough trees and now they're at the hole in which that treasure was hidden, but they weren't the only ones to search for it.**

**Random talk: Ok so I felt like taking a break...**

**Yeah... I came up with ideas for one of my Fruits Basket fanfics and I tought what would it be like if I crossovered Naruto with Fruits Basket. I ill probably do it... or not. Who knows...**

**Whatever, I began reading Soul Eater and everytime I open the laptop or iPad I would go and read rather than writing on Fanfiction... Sorry for that...**

**Ok let's get on with the story!**

* * *

In the enemy base, Suto(the leader of their crew) was waiting for the rest of them to come back from the search. Little did he know that they encountered Naruto's group and were now fighting.

Rasengan! Naruto was fighting his way out to get to the place Kakashi told him about. Sai and Kakashi had already gone to that place leaving him and Sakura to fight the enemies.

"Go ahead, Naruto, I got this!" Sakura said punching one of the three leaving him K.O. on the ground

"Are you sure?" Naruto had doubts about leaving Sakura alone. He knew she was stronger, but the enemies were bigger at number... So he decided to leave a clone by her side and head for the place Kakashi indicated.

On his way, he encountered a little girl with a pale face. She was like 6 and she had that adorable face Naruto couldn't resist. She had dark purple hair and big light blue eyes with dense eyelashes. She was wearing a pink dress with flowers on it. Her long hair was tied in a long ponytail and she was weaing a red headband with a flower pattern. I her hand she had a picture of someone who looked just like her, only she had smaller eyes and shorter hair. "She's like the little version of Hinata..." Naruto tought as approaching her. She got scared and ran away from him to protect the picture she was holding.

"Hey! I won't hurt you. Why are you in these woods? It's dangerous! You should head back! Can you tell me where you live? I will help you get there.

The little girl stopped running and turned back at Naruto crying. She went to him and squeezed his left leg hard begging him to help her. She didn't say anything. He just understood that she just wanted to go home, but got lost.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home" Naruto said with a wide smile, forgetting about Kakashi and Sakura...

He lifted the little girl up, and carried her. They arrived into a meadow and the girl made him a sign to stop. He put her down and sat down next to her. She picked some flowers and made Naruto a bucket.

"Thanks. But, why won't you talk to me? Are you still afraid?" The little girl made him a "no" sign. So he guessed other things like -you can't talk- or -you want to keep silent in this place- but he was wrong. So he just dropped the subject to ask her something else.

"Here's some paper. If you don't talk, maybe you will draw. Ok, make this sign if your answer is yes and this one if your answer is no." She seemed very excited because she really liked drawing...

"Did you get lost in this forest?"-yes

"Is your home somewhere around?" -yes

"Can you lead me there?" -yes

"Ok, let's go then." So he picked her up again and followed her directions. She showed him the way pointing at directions with her finger. Her little adorable finger. It was already late so she slept on Naruto's shoulder. He felt it so he stopped and prepared a bed for her.

As he was watching her sleep, he was thinking about Hinata. He was worried about her, but he knew that the first thing when he returns, he would go see her. The sky was so clear. You could see all the stars. Hinata was watching them too, worried about her love. "You should sleep, Hinata-sama" she could hear Neji's voice.

"Yeah, I will go now"

"Naruto! what are ou doing here?" Sakura saw the fire he had made so she headed for it, but she was surprised to find him there.

I met this girl on my way, and she was desperate so I helped her find her way home.

"Oh, I get it. You should sleep. I'll keep watch. You need rest too, you know?"

So he slept, dreaming about Hinata and his previous date with her, when he slept under the stars too...

When he woke up, Sakura was picking flowes with that girl. He packed the 'bed' and went to the river to wash his face. When he returned, Sakura and that girl were waiting for him. Ok, so here they go, the girl was showing them the way, but instead of leading them to a cottage(what Naruto had expected to be her home), she took them in front of a dark hole.

"Is this your home?" Sakura asked confused

The girl nodded Yes so they stepped further, deeper into that hole, unti they saw a light. The girl squeezed tighter on Naruto's forehead. They stepped into someplace that looked kinda like an odd room.

"Um...Hello. Is someone there?"Naruto asked

There was an old woman who was knitting for like a few days..."Sako-chan, is that you?"

"Grandma!" the girl jumped off Naruto's back and ran to hug her grandmother.

"Oh, thank you so much for finding her and bringing her to me. She got lost and I was so worried for her. I am really grateful to you two. Why don't you stay here for a while?"

"That would be great, thank you, but we can't. We need to head for our group. They must be worried too..." Sakura dragged Naruto by his hand and they ran trough the forest to Kakashi and Sai. They were studying a rock that had a weird brown color. It seemed like it had been burned several times. There was a sign on it with a star that was filled in with some other kind of rock. It was weird, 'cause that just isn't nomal...

Naruto and Sakura arrived at their location and looked at that weird stone...

"What the hell is that? And where have you been? We've been searching for you all over the place" Sakura screamed

"We were here, investigating. And we have absolutely no idea what this is supposed o be..." Sai answered her with that no-emotion face that he always has...

* * *

**Ok so right now you're probably wondering what this has to do with NaruHina... IDK myself I just felt like writing about a mission to take a break and give Hinata some rest... **

* * *

"They search for the treaure. I saw their group. There are four ninjas. One is that yellow haired idiot that fell into my trap. The other one is the pink haired girl that was with him and there is a jonnin and another guy with black hair..." said the litle girl that was transforming back to her original form.

"We must get rid of them. Only I am allowed to take it. It's mine!" their leader said.

After some time...(They found out that the other type of rock was the treasure... Forgot to mention...)

"There you are! I finally found you" Naruto heard a voice coming from above. "That treasure is mine! Give it to me! NOW!"

"You're gonna have to come and get it!" he responded.

So they started a fight over the Rock. It was a one on one fight, so it's obvious that Naruto was winning. Really, it was nothin' much...

So thay headed back... with the treasure.

* * *

**Ok this was a bit sudden, right? Oh, well I'll write later on it. I'm in ahurry and I'm also out of ideas...**

* * *

At the main gate, Hinata was waiting patiently for Naruto to return. And she saw him there, running with the treasure to see her again after several days. They met, hugged, and went together to deliver the treasure, and after that they went to Ichiraku to make up for he lost time. They were sooo happy together. THE END!

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I really enjoyed writing his chapter. Hope this is long enough for you guys. See you!**


End file.
